


Uncooperative Characters

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Voltron Bingo Works [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron Bingo 2018, Writer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Keith is a writer trying to get the next chapter written before his deadline the next morning, but his characters are being uncooperative. Shiro lends a hand, or rather, an idea.





	Uncooperative Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voltron Bingo. Sheith card: Promise square, AU card: Writer square. Unbeta'd drabble.

Light poured from the laptop screen in front of him, the only light in an otherwise pitch-black room. Keith blinked blearily at the words on the screen, fingers clacking against the keyboard of their own volition, pounding away at this chapter that he knew was due first thing in the morning. He just needed to get the words out, it didn’t matter what they were at this point.

Keith’s black cat, Zorro, squeezed her way onto his lap as he typed, purring loudly and demanding he pet her. He stroked her back absentmindedly as he thought about where the story should go. When he had gone to college for creative writing, Keith had known that it wouldn’t be easy and that writing would be hard work, but this was grinding, trying to force his characters into motion. They sometimes just wanted to do their own thing, and Keith learned quickly that he had to respect what they wanted him to write because he didn’t always know what was best for his characters.

Some writers would probably say that was stupid, that the characters were of their making and it was the writer’s job to make the characters do what they wanted them to do. It just didn’t work that way for Keith.

He groaned and leaned back in his computer chair, scrubbing at his face with both hands to try to get the blood flowing and wake himself up. It didn’t help.

The door creaked open slowly; Shiro was good about not startling Keith when he was writing. He padded silently across the carpeted floor, bare feet barely making a sound. Shiro wrapped one arm around Keith’s shoulders, the other hand setting a steaming mug of tea on the cluttered desk next to Keith’s computer. He pressed a kiss against the side of Keith’s head.

“How’s the chapter going?” Shiro asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to break the calm in the dark study.

Keith grimaced. “Not great,” he admitted. “I keep getting stuck on this one part of the scene, and Marissa just does _not_ want to cooperate with me. I think she’s telling me she doesn’t want to go into the enchanted forest, but that means I’d have to scrap an entire section of the book I have planned out...”

Shiro laughed lightly. “Sounds like you have your hands full. Should I take Zorro off your hands so you can concentrate?”

Keith gave Shiro a warm smile. “She’s doing alright where she is. I’ll text you if she gets to be too much of a hassle and tries to write the scene for me.”

“Sounds good,” Shiro said, and Keith could hear the smile in his voice.

“Promise you won’t stay up too late?” Shiro asked. “If Marissa doesn’t want to go into the forest, why not send her to the castle ruins instead? Maybe she needs to find something before she can go into the forest.”

Keith pondered this, a spark of an idea forming in his head at Shiro’s words. He twisted to capture Shiro’s lips in a surprise kiss.

“You’re brilliant!” Keith said, looking up awkwardly at Shiro’s surprised face. “I promise, I’ll be in bed soon. Let me just get these ideas down.”

Shiro snorted and stood back up. “Have fun on your adventures with Marissa, Keith.”

Keith waved his hand at Shiro, not bothering to turn around as he began to write again.


End file.
